


Accidents Don’t Just Happen Accidentally

by lovelylilyluna



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne & Rowling
Genre: Fluff and Humor, M/M, Post-Hogwarts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-14
Updated: 2018-05-14
Packaged: 2019-05-07 01:47:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14660781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovelylilyluna/pseuds/lovelylilyluna
Summary: Albus Severus Potter hates weddings. Probably because he’s never had one of his own. Could that all change? Read to find out;)





	Accidents Don’t Just Happen Accidentally

Weddings were a Potter specialty.  
When James got married Dad broke the Gringotts account with a completely over the top muggle wedding that mum ‘just had to plan or she’d die’.  
Then when Teddy insisted that he would marry Victore in a sewer drain Dad thought nothing of it. He paid for everything including a carriage to take them from the party.  
Scorpius says it’s just because he wants everyone to know that he loves us and would pay any amount for our happiness blah blah blah...  
I don’t buy it, but I pretend I do mostly because my boyfriend is usually right about everything.  
So here we are, June 14th 2025 at my sister Lily Potter’s wedding.  
When Lily met Johnny the world turned into a different place.  
She walked around like she was on a cloud, talked to us like we were her subjects and she sang....a lot.  
The weirdest part of it all was that she didn’t pick fights.  
Usually when Lily and I were in a room together seconds would pass by before we were tackling each other to the floor and Scorpius was pulling us apart.  
Instead if we disagreed she’d say, “Ok Al. Whatever you say” and smile this sickening toothy smile that made me want to puke.  
When Johnny asked her to marry him, mom was over the moon and already began picking out tablecloths that same day.  
I almost objected with the fact that Lily was only 21 but when she asked Scorpius to be her ‘man of honor’ the smile on his face shut me up.  
Part of me wonders why I haven’t gotten married yet. Lily always used to make fun of the fact that I haven’t proposed to Scorpius yet.  
‘You’ve been together since you were 16. Just ask him already you git’ were her exact words I believe.  
I’m fairly certain that I would throw up all over myself if I tried so I just settled for imagining what he would say if I asked him.  
The wedding was okay I guess.  
The high ceiling of the venue was littered with stars replicating the one at Hogwarts.  
The table settings were white and gold matching pretty much everything else....even my sister.  
I’d never tell her to her face but she truly looked beautiful.  
Her dress was white and gold, her hair on soft red ringlets that mum insisted on fixing every few seconds. I run a hand through my unruly black hair and lean against the wall beside me, adjusting my tie.  
I grab a glass of champagne off of a nearby floating tray and begin to take a sip when it’s pulled from my hand.  
“Hey!” I object.  
“Albus......” Scorpius starts with that signature stern look in is grey eyes.  
I hold out my hand.  
“Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy.....hand...over..the..alcohol”  
“No can do, Albus Severus Potter” he shoots back.  
“And why is that?”  
“You know what champagne does to your blood pressure Al. Have you forgotten the events of New Years last year?”  
“A bit. Why don’t you refresh my memory?” I say leaning against the wall again.  
“You had one glass of champagne, passed out on your Uncle Percy and preceded to throw up all over yourself and your dad as you were regaining consciousness” Scorpius says crossing his arms.  
“Ah yes. But, you played doctor for almost a week after that so I say it was a total plus” I say reaching for the glass.  
Scorpius pulls his hand farther away.  
“Yes I did because you don’t listen to me! What do I always tell you?” he asks.  
I dramatically scratch my chin, pretending to think hard.  
“You love me?”  
“Well...yes..and?”  
“I have a nice arse?”  
“Ok......yes...and?!”  
“That I give the best blow—“  
“AL!!” He says whispering loudly.  
I laugh for a few seconds at his angry expression.  
Starting to feel bad, I take his hand in mine.  
“What do you always tell me Scor?”  
He takes a deep breath.  
“That you never drink alcohol on an empty stomach.....ever”  
I smile.  
“Ok my love. I’m sorry for not remembering” I say, wrapping my arms around his waist.  
After a few moments of not meeting my eyes he reaches up to brush a strand of hair behind my ear.  
“It’s ok” he says with a smile.  
His grey eyes sparkle as I pull him in for a kiss.  
It goes on for a while before I make an attempt to grab the champagne, and of course.....fail miserably.  
He removes himself from my embrace with a devious smile.  
“Ah ah ah, nice try Albus Potter. I think sometimes you forget I’ve known you since you were eleven”  
I cross my arms again and meet his eyes.  
We stare at each other for a few moments until I finally give in.  
“....fine!! I’ll get a butter beer”  
Scorpius smiles.  
“That’s the spirit!! But I swear on Merlin Albus, if I catch you with champagne I’ll—“  
“—You’ll what?”  
“I’ll....I’ll spank you”  
“Wouldn’t be the first time” I say wiggling my eyebrows.  
I dodge his hand as it tries to wack me.  
“I’m serious Al!!”  
I laugh again and lean in to kiss his cheek.  
“Okay okay”  
He smiles and plants a chaste kiss on my shoulder, a habit we picked up after I got the tattoo of his constellation in that spot.  
Then he looks me right in the eyes and takes a long sip of the champagne.  
I gasp and begin to object but he just winks and walks away.  
I groan angrily.  
Walking to the bar I pick up a butter beer and shove a piece of treacle tart in my mouth from a passing tray.  
I settle for standing in the corner and watching the dance floor.  
A slow song was playing and couples were dancing.  
Lily was dancing with Johnny, leaning in every few seconds to peck him on the lips.  
I saw Teddy and Victore, James and Poppy, my grandparents and my parents.  
Dad and mum were laughing causing the smallest of smiles to form on my face.  
My dad twirled her and was obnoxiously singing the lyrics to the song, my mum chuckling at him.  
They kiss and I almost puke in my butter beer but it’s okay because I honestly wouldn’t trade them for anyone else.  
......but don’t tell them I said that.  
Then I see Scorpius.  
He picks up 4 year old Nora Potter (James’ daughter) and walks to the dance floor.  
I watch, completely mesmerized as he gently takes one of her tiny hands and begins to dance, still holding her tightly.  
Nora looks ecstatic and kisses his cheek saying what looks like “Scorpy twirl me” from a distance.  
Scorpius twirls the two of them around and smiles when she giggles.  
I honestly feel like my heart is going to fly out of my chest, which is incredibly strange, especially for me.  
I suddenly start to wonder if I tell Scorpius that I love him enough because I really do...a lot.  
There was really only one word to describe the scene in front of me.  
breathtaking.  
Scorpius was breathtaking, our kisses were breathtaking, waking up next to him every morning was breathtaking, our love in general was just breathtaking.  
I honestly can’t believe how soppy I’m being right now but for some reason..I really don’t care.  
I feel a hand on my shoulder.  
I turn around to meet the eyes of Draco Malfoy.  
He smiles at me knowingly and looks at the dance floor.  
Then I realize....he’s watching too.  
After a few moments I hear him speak.  
“Scorpius has always had a knack with children. He must get it from his mother” he chuckles a little.  
I open my mouth to answer something like ‘that’s probably why he loves being a children’s doctor then. The kids at Saint Mungos really love him’ but instead, an entirely different set of words leave my mouth. 

“I want to marry him” 

It was quiet for the few seconds before I realize what I had just said.  
I whirl around to face Draco.  
“Oh my Merlin Draco I’m so sorry! I don’t know where that came from.....Well, actually I was probably going to ask you eventually but not in that way, shit! Merlin, why am I such an idiot. I cant ever get anything right! Honestly I’m so sorry I know I shouldn’t be asking you this here, at my sisters wedding. I didn’t mean for it to come out that way I jus—“  
“—Albus...” Draco stops me.  
“Yes” I answer quickly.  
“Don’t apologize”  
I let out the breath I didn’t realize I was holding in.  
A few moments pass by.  
“Okay” I hear him say.  
I barely hear him because it feels like my head was just shoved into a bucket of ice water.  
“Come again?”  
“I said okay. Honestly Albus, I wouldn’t want it to be anyone else....”  
I close my gaping mouth.  
“Are you serious?” I whisper.  
“Do I look like I’m kidding?” He asks, a small smile forming on his face.  
I almost explode.  
“But I’m paying, don’t tell your dad”  
I laugh.  
“That was seriously an accident though, I didn’t plan that”  
Draco smiles.  
“Accidents don’t just happen accidentally Albus” he says.  
“Yeah...I guess”  
He ruffles my hair, a fatherly gesture I see him do to Scorpius sometimes.  
He winks at me and walks away.  
I smile brightly back and my eyes drift back to the dance floor.  
This time Scorpius sees me and picks up Nora’s little hand to wave me over.  
I beam at them both and walk to the dance floor.  
“Uncle Alby dance wif me!!” Nora says with a giggle.  
I happily oblige and scoop her from Scorpius, twirling her across the dance floor as she squeals happily in my arms.  
I see Scorpius smile as I give Nora to my mother and kiss her little cheek.  
I twirl obnoxiously back to him and watch him laugh at me.  
“What’s gotten into you?” He asks, still beaming as I take his hand.  
I lean in and capture his lips with mine.  
“I just love you a lot....that’s all”  
Scorpius grins.  
“Well, I love you too Uncle Alby” he says pressing a kiss to the palm of my hand.  
“Haha very funny” I say grabbing his waist and dragging him obnoxiously to the dance floor.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!!  
> I love comments! Make sure you leave them❤️


End file.
